The present invention relates to a fly paper comprising a strip coated with sticky material done up in a roll to be packed in a tube or box for purpose of transport and sale.
In the past, rolled fly papers have been used for hanging in rooms from the ceiling. These types of papers are provided with a non-poisonous sticky coating which normally includes a substance which attracts flies, and, on landing on the coating, the flies become glued to the paper.
Rolled fly papers of the prior art are generally sold in the form of somewhat narrow strip of only about 1 meter in length, this being a shortcoming since a large number of these strips must be attached to and hung vertically from the ceiling of a large room, as for example in farm buildings in order to substancially reduce the fly population. Obviously, attaching numerous strips to the ceiling is troublesome and time consuming, and hanging vertically from the ceiling the possible length of the strips is limited.